


Should've looked both ways (before I let you cross my mind)

by dirextorsharpe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Excessive Drinking, F/F, F/M, Slow Burn, Wedding, fluff towards the end, i really suck at tags i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirextorsharpe/pseuds/dirextorsharpe
Summary: Sara Lance is happy. She has a loving family, she's best friends with her own sister, her friends are incredible and she's about to marry the love of her life: John Constantine. The most amazing man she's ever met, and that loves her in the same way. They're happy together. They've been happy for the last 5 years. But during her vows, Sara does something she wasn't supposed to. She says another name instead of John's.orthe one where Sara's about to marry John but in the middle of her vows, she says Ava's name.
Relationships: John Constantine/Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, laurel lance/dinah drake
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	Should've looked both ways (before I let you cross my mind)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So.. i had this plot idea from a 'p.o.v' tiktok and almost a month after that, here I am. 
> 
> It's nothing too much, but it was fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> Title name is from the song 'Please don't go' by SIX60.

"Sara, you need to calm down, otherwise you will have a heart attack the day before your wedding and John will be widowed before you even get married." Laurel was blowing some air in her little sister's neck as she held her hair up and the dressmaker made the last adjustments to her wedding dress.

"I’m trying." The youngest said while placing her hand on her belly, a simple reflection of when she was nervous, but that ended up pulling a naughty smile from Laurel, which Sara soon noticed. "There's no point looking at me like that, I'm not pregnant."

The dressmaker's eyes widened a little and only Laurel noticed, making her laugh again and leaving Sara without understanding. The woman rose from her position where she was crouched behind Sara, and adjusted her dress, removing some wrinkles present there.

"You can look in the mirror now, my dear." The friendly woman smiled and gestured to a mirror positioned behind the youngest Lance, who held the hem of the long dress and turned on her back, finally looking at the finished dress for the first time.

From the reflection of the mirror, Sara looked at her sister and noticed that she had teary eyes and a small smile at the corner of her mouth. Sara smiled at the image, she always felt good at times like that, where Laurel, without using a single word, managed to show Sara how much she loved her and hoped for her happiness.

Sara had had her share of toxic and failed relationships and many broken-hearts. And Laurel had been with her all the way. Since her younger sister had met John Constantine, her current fiancé and future husband, Laurel had always known that something was different there. The Brit always treated Sara with priority and with all the love in the world. He was always affectionate with the whole family and always understood Sara's limits, making Laurel and the whole family develop a great affection for the man really fast.

Sara didn't let John into her life very easily, she had just ended a relationship that she always believed would last forever, she was sure that girl was the chosen one, but fate was cruel and made them distance themselves and they knew that the best decision was to end it all. Which didn't mean it would be easy for either of them.

She was in a moment where she felt like crap and thought she didn't deserve to be happy. She was miserable and John made her feel like she was worthy again. John took Sara to her favorite places, took her out of the country, introduced her to his parents and siblings. He showed her that life was more than a broken heart and now, after 5 years together, she was about to marry the love of her life. The second man that showed her how life with love was better than anything.

"Hey, little bird." Laurel snapped her fingers in front of Sara's face, who realized she was trapped within her own thoughts and felt her cheeks flush. "Are you feeling okay?" The older one asked with a tone of concern in her voice and in her eyes, placing her hand gently on her sister's shoulder.

"Yes, honey." Sara smiled sweetly and put her own hand on top of Laurel's. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am, for John. And for you, and mom and dad. I really love you guys so much."

Laurel saw Sara's eyes fill with tears and quickly pulled her into her arms, squeezing Sara in her embrace and stroking her hair.

"We are lucky ones to have you, my little one. John is the luckiest guy on earth, and if he ever hurts you, I will cut his balls off and feed my cats with them."

Sara laughed against her sister's hair and broke free from her embrace, wiping the corner of her eyes. Rolling them right after.

"Laurel Lance, always trying to save the world."

The two laughed when Laurel did what could be described as cheap mime of a superhero pose. Right after, she positioned herself behind Sara, looking at her through the mirror reflection.

"You are the most beautiful bride in the entire world." Laurel placed a kiss on Sara's shoulder and kept her head there. "You look beautiful in white."

Sara smiled shyly, lowering her head and fixing a lock of hair that had come loose from her poorly made bun. She sighed deeply and left the small circle that she was standing, heading towards the dressing room to take off her dress, but before entering, she said smiling:

"I can disagree and say that you were the most beautiful bride in the world at your wedding with Dinah. And I won't be accepting different opinions, I'm right and you're wrong." She entered the dressing room and smiled with the image of herself in the mirror before quickly undressing and leaving.

When she stepped out of the cubicle, she jumped in surprise to see that John was now there and talking to Laurel. The two laughed as if they had heard the best joke in the world and didn't even notice the presence of the youngest.

Sara cleared her throat, drawing the attention of her fiancé and her sister, who turned their heads at the same time to where the sound had come from.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Constantine?" Sara pretended a serious tone and crossed her arms under her breasts. "Didn't you know that seeing the bride in the wedding dress before the wedding brings bad luck?" The man stood up with a huge smile and went towards his bride, hands behind her back, making Sara narrow her eyes. "What are you up to?"

"Now, I came to surprise the most beautiful woman in the world." John said in the tone that he knew it would make Sara melt. "I went to the florist that Laurel hired for tomorrow and asked for some flowers that you would probably like and she gave me this wonderful bouquet. I couldn't take the risk of spoiling them." The man smiled gallantly and held the bouquet out towards Sara, who picked it up and did a stupid courtesy and started laughing. 

Laurel watched from a distance as the two laughed and exchanged kisses, smiling to herself seeing how happy her younger sister was. It was what she deserved.

"Okay lovebirds, that's enough. John, go back to your work and I will take Sara to the Spa, you will have the rest of your life to be sticky starting tomorrow." She said while separating the couple and dragging Sara out of the store. "Tomorrow morning I will be here to pick up the dress, Mrs. Heywood, thank you for your patience." She completed before turning around and putting Sara in the car and start driving towards the spa where they would spend the rest of the day.

//

Many hours and complaints later, Laurel finally agreed to leave the spa and the girls ordered pizza when they were home.

Laurel had gone to bathe and when she left the bathroom, she was surprised to find her younger sister lying in one side of her bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" She said while wiping her wet hair on the towel and heading towards the bed, with her pajamas already on.

"I'm sleeping in the same bed as you." The youngest Lance said with a little smile as she covered her face up to her eyes with the blanket. "Your wife is not here and I miss sleeping in the same bed as my sister, any objection?" She raised her eyebrows in challenge and Laurel narrowed her eyes and tucked herself under the covers.

"Just because it’s past midnight and today is your wedding day." Sara made a small victory gesture and placed a kiss on Laurel's cheek, who made a face and pushed her away. "Please stay on your side of the bed." Upon hearing that, Sara put her hand on her chest, pretending to have been hurt and smiled widely, then throwing one of her arms and legs over her sister and hugging her like a big koala. "Uh, I hate you." Laurel said trying to hide her smile.

"I love you too." Sara replied and snuggled better against her sister's body, enjoying the feeling of being around someone who she knew would love her no matter what. 

Laurel soon felt Sara's breathing slow and her grip slowly relax, which meant Sara was asleep, so Laurel reached out and turned off the lamp on her side of the bed, looked at her sister and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, little one."

Soon the two Lance sisters were asleep.

//

Laurel was the first to wake up (as she had always done since the girls were young) and soon got up from the bed, making as much effort as possible not to wake Sara.

She prepared a breakfast tray for her sister and then took it to the bed, gently placing it on the nightstand and sitting next to Sara.

Slowly she removed some of the golden strands that covered the face of the youngest and bent down to kiss her cheek and whisper softly

"Good morning, princess." Sara grunted and kept her eyes closed. "Oh, do you want to keep sleeping? Okay, well, I'll see if I can get someone else to marry John."' At the end of the sentence, Sara smiled widely and finally opened her eyes.

"As if he would accept to marry anyone else."

"You have a point." Laurel said and pulled the tray to her own lap while Sara sat and stretched, scratching her eyes and looking at Laurel with a certain sparkle in her eyes. "It's today, honey. Eat properly to avoid the risk of fainting during the ceremony." The older one offered a bunch of grapes and Sara gladly accepted.

Neither Laurel nor Sara stopped smiling over coffee, Laurel constantly making jokes and funny comments to distract Sara because she knew her sister and knew that if she focused on the events that were going to happen, she would start freaking out and she didn't want that. It was Sara's day, everything should be perfect, and she would do anything to make it so.

//

"Oh my god, you look beautiful." The girls' mother had just arrived in the room where Laurel was finishing some details on Sara's makeup and hair, and had watery eyes.

"Don't make her cry, Mom. I just finished her makeup." Laurel soon scolded the older woman, the makeup had been a lot of work and she wanted it to last more than 5 minutes.

"I know honey." Dinah said wiping the tears that already wet her cheeks. "But it's not every day that your youngest daughter gets married." She alternated her gaze between her daughters and a few more tears fell. "My two princesses have now found the love of their lives; a mother has the right to be emotional, right?"

The sisters exchanged a look between themselves and smiled, walking over to where the older one was, hugging her and making her cry even harder and more intensely. The three stayed there for a few minutes, just enjoying the embrace and the love there.

Until Sara broke the silence.

"Where's daddy?" Her look was a little worried.

"He just went looking for a place to park his car, my dear." Dinah assured her as she pushed Sara back into the chair. "I have something for you."

Sara looked at her with a twinkle in her eye and waited for her mother to continue. She rummaged in her bag a little and when she pulled her hand out, Sara saw something white and shiny there.

"What is this, mom?

"It's a canary, my dear." She smiled and looked at Laurel, who already knew what was happening. Dinah bent down in front of Sara and put her hand under her younger daughter's. "Canaries are kind of the hallmark of our family, as you already know. On Laurel's wedding day, I gave her an almost identical one, but hers was black." She needed to take a breath and lowered her head for a few seconds, when she raised her, she was crying again. "Today, on the happiest day of your life, your father and I want to give you something to remind you of your family now that you are on your way to starting your own."

Sara's eyes started to fill with tears and Laurel quickly came with a handkerchief in her direction, wiping away her tears before they fell from her eyes.

"Mom, this is beautiful." She bent down a little and wrapped her mother in a warm hug, closing her eyes, trying to record that moment in her mind. "Thanks. I love you." She gently took the brooch and handed it to Laurel, who soon put it in the middle of the hairstyle she had done.

"You look beautiful, sis." Laurel also had tears in her eyes.

Sara felt her cheeks flush and lowered her head. She never knew how to respond to compliments.

"Thank you, Lau"

"We have an emergency." Felicity Smoak desperately entered the room, opening the door too fast and causing the three women to look at her.

"Felicity!" Laurel scolded her. "You were supposed to do this more discreetly, Sara shouldn't have known if something was wrong."

"I'm sorry." Felicity shrugged and leaned against the doorway. "Now that the cat is out of the bag... we had a little problem with the flowers and your presence is being requested, Laurel." She gave a short smile towards Sara as if she wanted to guarantee that everything was fine.

"Okay, okay." The oldest Lance walked towards the door, taking her mother with her. "She needs some time alone." She whispered and hoped Sara hadn't heard. Before leaving the room, she addressed Sara. "You stay here and be beautiful as always, we will solve this before you can say 'I am marrying a Brit'." And left the room without even giving Sara a chance to answer.

Sara stood there, staring at her own reflection in the mirror, feeling her breathing heavy and her heart racing. She got up and went around the room a few times. She drank a glass of water. She put some water on her neck, but nothing seemed to help.

She now had one hand on the furniture, while the other was on her belly, trying in vain to calm her breathing. She was at five on her mental count when she heard the door open again and turned, relieved that Laurel was back. But God knows that Sara wasn’t prepared to see the person who had entered the room.

It _wasn't_ Laurel.

It was Ava Sharpe. 

A person Sara had conformed that she would never see again in her life.

Ava, her college roommate.

Ava, the last girlfriend she had before meeting John.

Ava, the girl Sara always thought was the love of her life, but who ended up being just another broken heart.

"Sara?" Ava looked as surprised as Sara. "This wedding is yours?" There was something in Ava's eyes that Sara couldn't understand.

"Well, I hope so, otherwise I'm making a fool of myself in this dress." Sara replied angrily, her brain couldn't assimilate that Ava was really there. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I... the flowers..." Ava cleared her throat that wasn't allowing the words to come out correctly. "I own the floriculture they hired for the wedding. I shouldn't even be here." Sara let out a nasal laugh and Ava rolled her eyes. "It’s usually my employees who take care of everything, but I got a call saying that some flowers were wrong and I had to come to correct the mistake." Sara had her arms crossed under her breasts and her breathing was still heavy, but now for a completely different reason. "A girl who looks like the human version of a golden retriever told me that I would find the bride up here, so I could tell her what happened and say that everything is already being fixed."  
Sara's expressions gradually softened as she realized how nervous the other woman was.

"It's okay, Ava." She blew out a breath and sat down on the chair. "It's been... a long time."

"Yes." Ava lowered her head and stared at her feet. Anything was better than looking at Sara.

The situation was strange, the atmosphere in the room was heavy and everything was quiet, Sara could hear her own heartbeats, along with Ava's, which were even faster than hers.

" _I should go._ "

" _How are you?_ "

The two said at the same time when Ava raised her head, always avoiding direct contact with Sara's gaze. Those blue eyes would bring too many memories. Memories that Ava had worked too hard to bury in the back of her mind, never allowing them to leave. It wasn't that Ava still loved Sara, she didn't. But there was no denying that the years she dated Sara had been and always would be the best of her life. Sara made her feel like the luckiest and happiest woman in the world, and even now, after all those years, Ava had never found anyone to make her feel the same.

Ava spent a good part of the first year after the breakup completely drunk every day, drinking until she passed out and had no memories of Sara. She knew that once the effect wore off, everything would be back to normal and she would be alone again in the house she wanted to share with Sara one day. Ava had hit rock bottom, she had no hope for herself anymore, but her friend Nora did, and after seeing her friend suffer for so long, she finally took action and took Ava to rehab. 6 months later, when Ava left, Nora said there was a gift for her friend and then showed her to the floriculture. Ava couldn't accept it, but Nora made a point of saying that she wanted Ava as a partner, and after that, things started to work out for the woman and she hardly ever thought about Sara.

But it was different now. She was right there, in front of Ava, about to marry someone else. There, asked how Ava was doing.

"Well, you know, busy with life and things." She said shyly, making a vague gesture in the air, trying to get it over with and get the hell out of there.

"Yes, I know how it is." Sara gave a yellow smile and twisted her mouth. Ava knew she was nervous because of that gesture. "Ava, I…" The door was opened again and Sara made a loud growl. "Ah, come on!"

"My goodness, forgive me." Laurel said raising her hands in the air. "I just came to say that everything is ready for your wedding, madam."

Ava felt her stomach churn and coughed a little, making Laurel notice her presence for the first time.

"Oh hi. And you are? " She held out her hand towards Ava with a smile on her face, always smiling that one.

Ava's cheeks flushed and she looked at Sara in a panic, and the moment her eyes connected, the whole room seemed to disappear around the two women, and at that moment, only the two of them were there. Trapped inside their own bubble. Until Laurel blew it up.

"Hey, are you okay?" She moved her hand in front of Ava's eyes a few times, as if she were pulling her out of a trance.

Ava cleared her throat, looked at Laurel's hand, which was now lowered, and dodged her, leaving the room without another word.

"Friend of yours?" She said in an amused tone to Sara, who had her face white and her expression a little scared, attracting Laurel's attention.

"Uh... no, she’s just the florist."

Sara soon changed the subject. Knowing that Ava was there after all these years was scary and what she needed least was thinking about Ava on her wedding day. That, her wedding to John. Sara just needed to focus on that detail and in a few hours she would be on the other side of the world, on a honeymoon that would last 2 months with the love of her life. She was going to be okay. Ava should be gone by now and in a few minutes Sara's father would be taking her to the altar, towards John. Towards her future husband. The love of her life.

//

The time had come, Sara was behind the doors leading to the altar. Quentin was at her side, waiting for the girl to give the signal so they could start playing the song. He noticed that Sara looked restless.

"Hey baby girl, what's wrong?" He asked as he turned her around to face him and put his hand on her cheek.

"Nothing, daddy." Sara's voice failed and she lowered her head, taking a few breaths of air before concluding. "It's just nervousness to finally marry the love of my life." She smiled and Quentin realized that her smile didn't reach her eyes, but he decided to believe her word, and smiled back, extending his arm to his daughter.

"You'll be fine, my princess. Shall we?"

Sara smiled and waved at the girl who was waiting for her signal. She quickly left the room and a few seconds later the first chords of Lucky by Jason Mraz (Sara and John's music) started to play and the doors opened. Sara smiled and looked around, smiling even more when she saw all her friends there.

Iris and Barry, with their newborn daughter Nora.

Felicity and Oliver with William and baby Mia.

Kara and her new girlfriend Lena.

Even Alex and her fiancée Maggie.

Sara felt loved for having so many good friends there on that special day. She looked ahead and finally her eyes fell on her future husband. John wore an all-white suit with a single red rose in his front pocket. Their eyes locked and Sara's tears started to fall.

When Quentin finally handed Sara over to John, the latter gave his future wife a kiss on the forehead and promised his father-in-law that he would take care of his daughter.

The bride and groom turned to face the judge, whom Kara insisted on indicating and when Sara found out who it was, she simply couldn't refuse. None other than Cat Grant in person. The older woman and Sara exchanged a small smile before Cat started the ceremony.

"Dear friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the sweet Sara Lance and the dear John Constantine. I was warned not to get too involved in my own speech because the vows of the bride and groom are already long themselves." She paused and some guests laughed, as did the couple. "I would like to say how honored I am to be here to officialize the love of these two. Who have always loved and respected each other. And that over the past 5 years, grew and matured together, until they made the decision to come here today, in front of all their loved ones, take their vows and start living as one."

Sara was holding John's hands and she felt him rub his thumbs gently over the top of her hands. She looked at him and saw all the love he felt for her reflected in his eyes. She smiled at him and leaned in for a quick kiss, making all the guests smile at the scene. Cat cleared her throat before continuing.

"I think now is the perfect time for your vows, lovebirds. Who goes first?"

"Ladies first." John replied and winked at Sara, who smiled and looked at where her parents and Laurel were, everyone smiled encouragingly and she took a few breaths before starting her speech.

"John." She smiled at her fiancé and lowered her head for a few seconds before lifting her up again and continuing. "The first time I saw you, I thought you were just another ignorant Brit. But after a few minutes of talking to you, I was able to realize how wonderful you are." She looked away from John and her eyes locked with Ava's. She shouldn't be there, she should be gone by now.

Ava didn't break the contact this time. She held it, and Sara found herself lost in those green eyes that so many years ago used to be full of light and bring butterflies to her stomach, but that now seemed empty and brought Sara pain, right on the left side of her chest.

She took a deep breath and tried to focus her gaze back on John.

"You are the kindest person I've ever had the pleasure of dating." Memories invaded Sara's head, but it wasn't John in them, it was Ava. Sara remembered the time she and Ava went out skiing on a Christmas Eve night and Sara hadn't brought a coat that would cut the cold and at one point, she started shivering, attracting the attention of Ava, who soon offered to give Sara her coat, even though it meant that Ava would be left with only a long-sleeved blouse. But the older one didn’t accept Sara's protests and the next day, she showed up with the flu at school, and when questioned by Sara, the only answer was 'it was worth it' and a shrug.

"You're funny." Sara remembered the nerdy jokes that Ava kept telling every time they watched Lord of the Rings or Star Wars and that Sara never understood but ended up laughing anyway because Ava's laugh was too cute to not laugh together. Those movies that Sara only came to like because they were Ava's favorites.

Sara's heart started to race again and her breathing felt heavy, the air had a hard time entering her lungs and once they were inside, they didn't want to leave.

Sara's eyes alternated between John and Ava, standing there behind him, never breaking contact with Sara's gaze.

Ava could feel her palms sweating and her heartbeat quicken, she knew she should get out of there, that she had no right to be witnessing that moment. 

Because Sara didn't want her there. She was marrying someone else. 

Because Ava knew that the moment Sara said 'I do', she would break Ava's heart again, and Ava knew she couldn't take it. But her feet refused to move, her eyes refused to let go of Sara's beautiful blue eyes.

Sara, who had returned her gaze to her fiancé in front of her and was smiling wistfully. She returned with her speech, looking directly at John this time.

"You are kind, and always take care of me when I end up drinking a little too much." She laughed as well as some of the guests. The memory of the time Sara drank too much and didn't want to kiss Ava because she said she had a girlfriend invaded her mind and a small smile from the memory occupied her face. Her heart warmed and her stomach twisted. She shook her head a few times to get rid of those thoughts.

"When I'm with you, everything seems light and right." Sara gave Ava one last look, her eyes now covered with tears and the tip of her nose a little red. She was crying, and Sara couldn't help but think it might be because of her, but she soon dismissed the thought. Sara had broken Ava's heart years ago, of course she no longer felt anything for Sara. The realization made Sara's heart ache and tears threatened to fall. She kept her eyes fixed on Ava when she said the next sentences.

"Loving you was the easiest thing I've ever done in my life, from the moment I realized I loved you…" Another memory. This time, Ava and Sara were at their dorm, having a Harry Potter marathon, and Ava had fallen asleep with her head resting on Sara's shoulder, her head tilted a little, making her soft breath hit the side of the young girl's neck every time Ava expired. Their fingers were intertwined and Sara moved her thumbs in small circles over the tallest girl's hands. Sara looked down and smiled with the image of Ava completely serene and with a trace of a smile on her face. It was at that moment that she realized how desperately in love with Ava she was. That night, when they went to sleep, Sara whispered 'good night, honey, I love you' and the taste of those words coming out of her mouth became her favorite flavor. "I loved you for so many years, and I still do, and I know I will keep loving until the end of my days. I love you with all my heart, Ava Sharpe."

The silence that installed in the place was palpable, people looked at each other and whispered quietly. Some had their eyes wide and their hands over their mouths. Some were shaking their heads negatively. Others had a look of confusion on their faces, probably because they had no idea who the hell Ava Sharpe was.

Sara felt tears streaming down her cheeks, and closed her eyes for a few seconds. When she opened them, the first pair of eyes she saw was John's, and they looked sad, his mouth was twisted and his lip was trembling. He shook his head and let go of Sara's hands. He looked at where her family was, bowed his head, looked at Sara again and said quietly:

"That's your choice then, love." He passed by Sara, hitting her shoulder and not bothering to look back even once.

Sara stood there, unable to react, and her eyes met Laurel's, then her parents', and they all carried enormous concern.

Her gaze then quickly moved to a point a little further back, and she finally looked at Ava. She had her eyes a little wide and her mouth open, as if she wanted to say something but couldn't. Her eyes were watery and Sara sobbed, her cry even louder, the flow of tears even bigger.

"Sara..." Ava whispered and started walking towards the smaller one, her hand in her direction.

Sara’s bubble finally popped and she felt all the feelings invade her at once, her vision became a little blurred and she felt she was going to faint at any moment. She didn't think, just acted, and before she knew it, she was running down the altar, back into the house that she had left just minutes before, clinging to her father's arm, ready to marry John. Sara's stomach churned at the thought and she quickly ran her hands over her eyes, wiping away excess tears and grabbing Laurel's car key on the table in the hall, she could think about her sister getting mad at her later.

She got in the car, struggling a little with her dress to make it fit all inside the car in a way that wouldn’t hinder her driving. She looked to the side and saw that Laurel and some guests had followed her and were now at the door, looking at her in shock. Sara ignored them and quickly turned the key in the ignition and stepped on the gas, ignoring all the judgmental looks she knew she should be getting now.

Faster than she should have, she arrived at Laurel's house, she just drove, without even thinking where she was going, and she felt relieved to have ended up in a safe place.

She parked the car in any way and opened the door of the house, desperately getting rid of her shoes, putting her hands in her hair and pulling out all the clips that were holding her bun, she picked up the canary, looked at it and threw it on the floor. She didn't deserve that, she had ruined a giant day and embarrassed her family in front of everyone.  
Her tears came back, this time even stronger, falling on her dress, which Sara soon tried to get rid of, having a little difficulty, due to the fact that to put it on, it was necessary the help of two more people, to take it off completely alone, in that state, seemed like an impossible mission.

" _Shit._ " She swore under her breath when she couldn't reach the zipper on the back of the dress.

After a few minutes, she finally managed to get rid of the garment that was making her even sadder. She ran to the second floor of the house and looked for one of Laurel's sweatshirts in her wardrobe, dressed it and went down to the kitchen taking the first bottle of wine she found, not even bothering to look for a glass, drinking almost half the bottle at once.

Her thoughts started to invade her mind again, she felt her heart heavier and heavier and her head throbbed according to its beats, which were faster than it should've been.

Why had that name come out of her mouth? 

Sara shook her head and laughed to herself when the answer popped in her head.

"It's not possible. I shouldn't feel this. I can't."

She overturned a few more sips of the wine and too quickly the bottle emptied, Sara quickly got up, picked up two more bottles and went to Laurel's room, throwing herself on the bed and turning the bottles over in her mouth, spilling some on her sister's sweatshirt, not bothering with the fact that it would stain. She cried for a few more minutes hugging a pillow and thinking about all the moments she had spent with John, until memories with Ava started to mix and Sara was too tired to fight it, so she fell asleep with the image of the woman in her head.

Sara felt her shoulders being gently shaken and opened her eyes slowly, internally thanking the fact that the room was dark.

Laurel was sitting on the bed next to Sara and was looking at her with a concerned look. Sara felt guilty.

"Hey you." The eldest gave a small smile and ran her hand over her sister's cheek. "You gave us a scare." Sara sat on the bed and lowered her head, Laurel putting her hand on Sara's chin, making her look at her. "I went to your apartment and you weren't there."

Sara sighed and whispered a small apology, feeling her eyes fill up with tears again. Laurel pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair and kissing the side of her head.

"It's okay, honey."

Sara threw her arms around her sister's neck and collapsed again. She was crying so hard that her whole body was shaking and loud sobs came out of her throat. She felt like she couldn't breathe, felt her lungs burn every time she tried to.

After a few minutes, Laurel moved away from her sister who soon wiped the tears from her own face. She looked at Sara with a calm look.

"Sara..." Her voice was low.

"Yes."

"I love you so much." Laurel said with a smile and put her hands in Sara's. "I'll stay by your side no matter what. But you need to make a decision, you know that, don't you?"

Sara shook her head slowly, partly because of the wine still in her system, partly because she felt as if all of her strength had been drained.

"Laurel, I..." She broke off and smiled without any trace of humor, looking at the ceiling and then at Laurel again. "I broke Ava's heart almost 7 years ago, she probably hates me and thinks I'm stupid for..." Her voice broke again and she took a few deep breaths. "For what happened today, she is out of the question." She ran her hands under Laurel's, a gesture she liked to do whenever they were together and in a serious conversation. "Just like John. I mean, I was about to marry him and said someone else's name. I broke his heart in front of his family, friends and even strangers. He must already be on a plane returning to the UK by now." A few tears streamed down Sara's cheek and she wiped them off a bit too violently. "It's all over, Laurel. I shouldn't have let myself believe all that could work. All I do is hurt the people I love, I wasn't made to love or be loved. My destiny is to be alone and I should’ve accepted that a long time ago."

"Sara, shut up." Laurel said and Sara's eyes widened. "We've been through this and I'm not going to sit here and watch you hurt yourself like that again. Think, honey. Why did you say Ava's name instead of John's?"

"I don't know." Sara replied quietly without looking into Laurel's eyes, who rolled her eyes and insisted.

"Sara, why did you say Ava's name?"

"Laurel, I can't..." Sara looked at her sister with sadness in her eyes and felt her lower lip quiver.

"You can, Sara. Tell me why."

"Because I lo..." Sara's voice broke and she felt the words get stuck in her throat. She looked at Laurel, who gave a small nod, encouraging her to continue. "Because I love her." She said at once and smiled sadly when the words came out of her mouth. "Because I still love Ava."

Laurel smiled and hugged her sister, who hugged her tight and closed her eyes. She had assumed out loud the reason, but now what? How could she go on knowing that she was still in love with a person who hated her and would never take her back?

"Honey..." Laurel broke the hug and pulled away a little to look at Sara's face. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, Laurel. I… Ava hates me, she would never see me, especially after the scene I did." She received a reproachful look from Laurel. "What?"

"You will never know if you don't ask."

"Laurel, no. I can't just talk to her. I don't have enough courage. She hates me."

"Okay, first of all, stop saying that she hates you." Sara opened her mouth to protest, but Laurel held up a finger, stopping her. "Second, you just said you still love her, dear. It's been 7 years, the things that happened at that time, stayed there. She may be willing to start from scratch. But you will never be sure unless you talk to her."

Sara lowered her shoulders in defeat, she knew her sister was right. That the next logical step was to talk to Ava, but just thinking about having to look into those green eyes that caused so many feelings to her, her heart started racing and her head spun.

"Not today, I'm too drunk for that." She said more to herself than to Laurel, who seemed to accept the reason, and just smiled. "I think I need to sleep some more until the alcohol has left my body. Then I’ll be able to stop and think about what I should do next, okay?"

Laurel nodded and gave a small smile, pulling the blankets so that Sara could snuggle up and when she was comfortable, she got up, placed a kiss on her sister's forehead, gathered the bottles that were scattered on the floor and left the room, looking one last time at her younger sister before leaving.

//

Sara woke up with the worst hangover of her life. Her head throbbed in the same rhythm as her heartbeat, her mouth was dry, and her stomach twisted every time she breathed. Gradually she got used to the little light that was coming into the room through the window and her mind started remembering why she drank so much.

" _Shit._ "

She grunted when she tried to get up but her eyes went blurry and she had to sit down again. She took a few slow breaths and tried to get up again, succeeding this time.

Sara was heading for the bathroom, but stopped when she heard voices coming from downstairs. Slowly, she headed for the stairs and stopped near the bottom steps.

" _Yeah I know, but it's important. You need to figure this out already._ "

It was Laurel, she was in the kitchen, with her phone between her ear and her shoulder while she prepared what Sara assumed was pancakes. She couldn't see much from the place that she was.

Dinah was sitting in one of the chairs, fiddling with her laptop and focused on other things besides Laurel, but Sara couldn't think of anything other than who her sister was talking to.

" _Okay, I'll see you in two hours. And thank you so much again for agreeing to talk to her._ " Sara's heart raced, her breath caught in her throat. Had Laurel called John? And had he agreed to go and talk to her? This was the opportunity for Sara to fix things. She smiled and leaned her head against the wall behind her. " _Yes, I still need to wake her up. I'm already going there. See you later._ " Sara's eyes widened and she ran up the stairs towards her sister's room, hitting her shoulder on the door portal a little too hard, but she just bit her lip to keep from screaming and went into the bathroom, quickly opening the shower before even getting rid of her clothes.

"Sara?" Laurel knocked on the door softly.

"Uh... yes?" Sara replied while fighting the sweatshirt to be able to get in the shower at once.

"Are you okay?" A tone of concern was in her voice and Sara felt a little guilty.

The youngest quickly went under the hot water and felt her muscles relax instantly. Laurel opened the door a few seconds later. 

"Sara? Is everything okay?"

Sara stuck her head out of the curtain with a fake smile directed at her sister.

"Yes, better than ever. What about you?"

Laurel narrowed her eyes and gave her sister a strange smile.

"Why are you acting weird?"

"What do you mean?" The youngest laughed humorlessly and fixed her hair nervously. "I'm not acting weird, you are acting weird."

"Oookay..." Laurel started to leave the bathroom, but stopped before her hand reached the knob. "Sara?" The youngest gave a nasal signal for her to continue. "When you’re done, we need to talk, okay?"

Sara quickly agreed and made her sister leave the bathroom saying that the faster she left, the faster Sara would be ready.

Throughout the shower, Sara's head went through hundreds of different scenarios about how the conversation could go. How John would be feeling, if he was going to forgive her, if he was going to say he never wanted to see her again. She felt that her heart would come out of her mouth at any moment.

When she left the bathroom, she realized that Laurel had separated a suit of clothes for her and left it on the bed. It consisted of a black tank top and simple jeans, but the gesture warmed the younger Lance's heart.

She got dressed and looked at her watch, she had been in the bathroom for over thirty minutes, which meant that John would be there in an hour and a half and Sara didn't know if she was ready.

She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts that were starting to drive her crazy and headed downstairs, more precisely to the kitchen, where Laurel and Dinah were now engaged in an exciting conversation. They fell silent and looked at Sara as soon as she entered the room, making her a little uncomfortable.

"Good morning, little Lance." Dinah said with the friendly tone she always used, and Sara sighed thanking heavens that she wasn’t treating her differently.

"Good morning Dinah."

"You go sit down because I prepared your chocolate pancakes." Laurel said and saw Sara's eyes shine, chocolate pancakes were her favorites. The eldest gave a little smile and cleared her throat. "I need to tell you something." Sara already knew what it was, but she put on her best poker face and raised her eyebrows while filling her mouth with pancakes. "In an hour and a few minutes, I need you to be ready to have that conversation. I called someone here to try to fix things. Do you think you can do that?"

Sara nodded slowly, pretending that the possibility of seeing John again wasn't making her want to vomit thanks to nervousness.

"Yeah, of course. Totally. Smoothly." She stuffed another pile of pancake in her mouth.

Dinah and Laurel exchanged a suspicious look and Lance just shrugged, accepting the words of the sister, who continued to stick the pancakes in her mouth wanting to not having to talk about it anymore.

Once she had finished the huge plate of pancakes, Sara went upstairs to brush her teeth and splash water on her face, because despite having just got out of the shower, her neck and hands were sweating. She calmed her breath for what seemed like the hundredth time since she woke up and when she went back downstairs, Dinah and Laurel were settled on the couch ready to watch a movie that Sara didn't even care about. She just threw herself on the couch in any way and let her mind wander to any place other than her current life situation.

Apparently, she wandered far too long, because the next thing that happened was her jumping in fright when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked wide-eyed at Laurel, who stood up and pulled her wife's hand to do the same. She bent down in front of her younger sister, rubbed the side of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead, before whispering:

"We'll go for a walk so that you can solve this with all possible privacy. Text me when you're done, okay?" Sara swallowed and nodded. "You can do this, honey." She gave a last smile and went towards the kitchen, leaving through the back door, leaving Sara there, with her hands sweating, her mouth dry, and her heart racing, staring at the door without knowing what to do.

Another ring on the bell seemed to lift her out of her trance and she finally gathered enough courage to get up and walk towards the door. She stopped before opening and ran her hands over her pants legs, took a few deep breaths and finally reached for the handle, her heart threatening to come out of her throat at any moment.

When she opened the door, she could’ve sworn that this time, her heart literally skipped a few beats. Her eyes filled with tears instantly and her breath caught in her throat.  
Her eyes met a green sea, but not the one she expected. At least not that she had assumed to herself that she was expecting.

It wasn't John standing there, it wasn't the man she was ready to marry 24 hours ago. It was the reason she _didn’t_ get married. The woman who took over her thoughts at the last minute.

It was Ava.

"Hey." The tallest said in an almost inaudible voice and gave a small wave with her hand.

Sara took a deep breath and kept her eyes fixed on Ava's.

"Ava. Hi."

Ava frowned and her gaze became confused. She realized that Sara wasn't expecting to see her there.

"I, uh." She scratched the back of her neck and looked at her sneakers, starting to feel uncomfortable. "Laurel said I was supposed to come here because you wanted to talk to me?" She said in a question tone, because at that moment she wasn't sure about anything.

Sara pulled herself together and made a mental note to have a serious conversation with Laurel about that later. But now she needed to deal with the woman standing in front of her. What should she do? Tell her to go away and continue her life as if nothing had happened? Trying to work things out so they could at least be friends? Just kiss her like nothing else matters? That last thought took her by surprise and she shook her head before she went crazy with so many possibilities. She focused her eyes on Ava, and found a pair of beautiful green eyes filled with anxiety, and she felt bad.

"Uh, yes. Come in, please." She made room for Ava to pass, and when she did, Sara smelled the coconut scent that the tallest one left behind her, and smiled to herself when she remembered that perfume had been a gift from her. Even after so many years, Ava still used it. Sara felt a little hopeful.

She followed the older one, who stopped in the middle of the room and looked at Sara without knowing what to do. Sara waved toward the couch and Ava sat on one end, and when Sara sat down, she made a point of sitting on the other, staying as far away from Ava as possible. She didn't know if she could handle too much proximity at that moment.

"So..." Ava started but she didn't finished, just lowered her head and tucked some hair behind her ear.

She seemed lost, unsure of what to do or say and Sara's heart hurt. Ava had always been the most confident person she had ever met. She always had it all figured out and was ten steps ahead of everyone. Seeing her there, too nervous to even look at Sara, made her realize how much she broke Ava. Maybe she didn't deserve Ava at all. 

Her eyes had already started to fill with tears and she would rather the world end right there than have to face how much she had hurt Ava.

Noticing that Sara hadn't said anything, Ava looked up and looked at the smaller one, finding Sara staring at a random spot as tears explicitly rolled down her cheeks. Ava moved a little closer to Sara and snapped her fingers in front of her face, drawing the attention of the youngest.

"Sara?"

Sara was a little startled by the approach, but just looked at Ava, who was now right beside her, with one leg bent under her body and directly facing Sara.

"Sorry, I..." She couldn't finish the sentence, because she didn't know what to say.

"Sara, you want to talk to me." Ava started and looked Sara in the eyes, who returned the look in a sad way. "Right?"

"I want to. But it's just..." Ava's eyes were full of expectation, and Sara was terribly afraid of ruining it. "I don't know where to start, Ava." She looked down at Ava's hands, which were together over the couch, between her legs, and focused her eyes there, she wanted to look anywhere but in Ava's eyes.

"Maybe from the beginning, Sara." Ava's voice came out softer than she intended. "We agreed that even after the breakup, we would be friends, but after a while you just disappeared from my life. You just left a note written ‘ _I can't do this anymore_ ' in my bed and you never answered my calls again, you didn't reply my messages." Her voice started to break. "You abandoned me, Sara. Why?" That last part came out as a plea, Ava needed those answers that had haunted her for so many years.

Sara looked up a little, but as soon as she met Ava's, she moved her gaze somewhere behind the older one. More tears fell and her lower lip trembled. She opened her mouth a few times, but nothing came out. She couldn't find the right words, or any words at all to use.

Ava rolled her eyes and stood up impatiently.

"Look Sara, I thought we could try to solve this, but clearly yesterday was just a mistake and you don't care what happens from now on. It was a mistake to come here, sorry."

Before she could take the first step, Sara's hand was on her fist, holding it, but never looking her in the eye.

"Stay."

It was the only thing that came out of Sara's mouth amid the heap of sobs. Ava felt her heart break when she heard Sara's voice, but things couldn't go on like that.

"Sara, we..."

Before she could finish the sentence, Sara quickly stood up and before Ava realized what was going on, she felt Sara's arms wrap around her waist and her head was pressed against her collarbone. Sara was hugging her.

It took Ava a few seconds to grasp the situation, and when she did, her arms wrapped around Sara's back, pulling her closer. They both missed that. Their bodies touching.

The perfect way their bodies fit together. 

The way Sara's head always stopped at the curve of Ava's neck while she rested her arms on the curve of Ava’s waist. 

The way their smells mingled and at a certain point they no longer knew how to differentiate between them. 

The way their heartbeats synchronized and their breaths calmed at the same time.

They stayed in that embrace for a while, until Ava reluctantly pushed Sara a few inches by her shoulders.

"Sara, please. We can't do this without talking first." Her hand went towards Sara's face in order to wipe away her tears, but stopped halfway. "We need to solve this whole thing. You know that."

"I know." Sara's voice was weak, choked with tears. "I know." She repeated and walked away from Ava, sitting on the couch. When Ava didn't sit, Sara looked up and when their eyes met, she tapped her hand on the spot next to her, Ava taking a deep breath and sitting there right after.

"Alright, from the beginning..." Sara took a few deep breaths and put her hand on her belly, trying to gather all the loose thoughts that were inside her head and put them in a coherent sentence.

Ava watched her closely, expectation in her eyes. Sara remembered that that was one of the things she loved most about Ava. The way she showed everything she was feeling through her eyes. Ava's green eyes were literally a portal to her soul. Sara shook her head and ran a hand through her hair.

"When we decided it was better for both of us to breakup, I really thought I could be your friend. We always got along, even before we had a relationship. And the breakup didn't happen because of cheating or something bad, we just had different plans and were in different places in our lives. It wouldn't work as a relationship, but it didn't mean a friendship wouldn't work." She stopped a little to get some air and tie her hair in a bun. She ran her hands over her pants and looked at the ceiling before continuing, leaving her gaze there. "But as the time went on, I realized that I was still completely in love with you."

She looked out of the corner of her eye at the other woman, who lowered her head and put a lock of hair behind her ear with her speech. Sara sat up straight, standing face to face with Ava, looking her in the eye this time.

"Ava, I..." She smiled humorlessly and bit her bottom lip. "I realized you had already moved on, that you really only saw me as a friend, and seeing you every day and not being able to hold your hand, not being able to kiss you, not being able to say how much I loved you, was breaking my heart. I felt my heart break into smaller and smaller pieces every time I saw you getting ready for a date. Every time I had to hear you talking about how the date had gone." Tears started to run down Sara's face again, and Ava realized that some were threatening to fall from hers as well. "I loved you from the first second I saw you, Ava. In that stupid suit on the first day of school." She laughed remembering to think ‘who wears a suit on the first day of college?’ and the _miss pantsuit_ nickname. "I never stopped loving you and seeing you move on was too painful, so I made the most selfish decision of my life. I was a coward and just got out of your life. I changed my phone number, address, even moved out of the city for a while. I…" She took a deep breath and took Ava's hand in the middle of hers, running her thumb in small circles over there, the way she used to do years ago. "And that is the biggest regret of my life, Ava. I thought I could move on and be happy with someone else, but I was wrong. You can't be happy with one person if your heart will always belong to another."

Ava removed her hand from Sara's and the youngest sighed sadly, thinking that was the end. But Ava brought that same hand to Sara's face, carefully wiping the tears from her cheeks and eyelashes, leaving her hand resting on the side of Sara's face, while her thumb traced small patterns on her cheek.

Sara closed her eyes, smiled and leaned more on the warm hand that she missed so much.

She only opened her eyes again when she felt something pressing against her forehead, facing Ava leaning her forehead against hers. Her eyes were closed and Sara allowed herself to absorb every detail of Ava, right there in that moment.

Their breaths mixed and they stayed inside their own bubble for a few minutes. Only enjoying each other's presence. Both without really knowing what the next step would be.

"Ava..." Sara broke the silence this time, without moving an inch away from Ava, just opening her eyes and tracing small drawings on the left arm of the older one, who just opened her eyes and faced the blue sea in front of her. "You need to talk." The two laughed and Ava pushed away a little, keeping her hand on the girl's face.

"That's my line." She tossed her hair over her right shoulder shortly after removing her hand from Sara's face, who let out a little grunt at the lack of contact, but smiled shortly afterwards when Ava intertwined their fingers. "Look, Sara…" The older one looked at her hands together and then looked up at Sara. "I was angry at you for a long time, but during my time in rehab, I managed to find a place to forgive you. I always imagined that things should have been difficult for you at that time, even if nothing justifies you abandoning me like that." Sara withdrew a little and Ava gave her shoulder a shove, playfully. "The important thing is that you know that what you did was wrong and that you’re sorry about it. Relationships are complicated, everyone knows that. But when you love a person, you fight for them until the end, you can't just give up and abandon them."

"You're right." Sara interrupted and pulled her hands away from Ava’s. "I was wrong, Ava. How was I wrong. And I know that I hurt you and I will totally understand if you don't want to forgive me for that."

"Sara..." Ava tried to interrupt but the youngest spoke non-stop.

"And if you never want to see me again, I'll understand too."

"Sara..."

"Or if you want to leave and-"

Before she could finish, she felt Ava's lips collide with hers in a somewhat violent way, the older woman's hands gripping her cheeks. A second later Ava moved away, too fast. Too soon.

"Please shut up." Ava said and Sara raised her eyebrows, making the older woman laugh. "I forgave you a long time ago, the only step left is for you to forgive yourself." Ava said and gave a small smile before bringing her lips closer to Sara's again, their eyes were connected all the time. Ava stopped a few inches before closing the space completely, feeling Sara's breath hit her mouth. She had missed that closeness. "I love you, Sara." She said before completely closing the space between their mouths.

The last time they did that was almost seven years ago, but it was exactly the same they remembered it. Ava was the first to run her tongue over Sara's bottom lip. Sara willingly opened her mouth and allowed Ava to explore it with her tongue. One of Ava's hands went to Sara's neck while the other buried in her waist as she pulled Sara onto her lap, who obeyed blindly, giggling and making Ava roll her eyes.

They were lost in that kiss for a few moments, until they needed to move away in search of air. Ava's two hands were now on Sara's waist, her fingertips buried in the flesh as if her life depended on it (and maybe it did), while Sara's were on Ava's neck. Their eyes were closed and their mouths carried huge smiles.

"Sara, I need to get back to work." The older one said opening her eyes and smiling even more with the image of a Sara with red cheeks and slightly swollen lips in front of her.

"No." The youngest hugged Ava even tighter, holding her in place, and eliciting a laugh from the older one.

"I have to, babe." The stomach of the two women twisted at the sound of the long lost nickname, but when Ava felt Sara smile against her neck and press a quick kiss there, she knew that everything was fine. "But look..." She pulled Sara by the waist so she could face her. "What do you think about me taking you somewhere tonight?"

Sara's eyes sparkled and she nodded frantically, leaving some kisses on Ava's face, who reluctantly pushed her off her lap and stood up, fixing her now rumpled blouse, and out of the corner of her eyes she saw Sara laughing .

"Do you think it's okay to be laughing at other people's problems?" Ava said in a serious tone and Sara stopped laughing. Ava couldn't take it and broke into a smile, making Sara stand up and slap her on the arm.

"Hey, don't scare me like that, I thought you were mad."

"I'm not mad at you for leaving me, do you think I'm going to be mad that you crumpled my shirt before going to work?"

Sara's eyes widened and she slapped Ava again, letting out an " _Ava_ " in the middle of her breath.

"Too soon?" The older one said laughing and grabbing Sara by the waist and capturing her mouth in a quick kiss. "I'll pick you up at 8, be beautiful as always." And before Sara even had time to process all the information that had just happened, Ava had already released her, passed through the door and closed it behind her. Leaving Sara with a stupid smile on her face.

//

After Ava was gone, Sara soon texted Laurel, who appeared literally 3 minutes later, causing Sara to think that she had probably just taken Dinah into the backyard and stayed there.

Laurel demanded that Sara tell all the details, and clearly the youngest obeyed, and between smiles and tears, and deep breaths, and many pauses, she told all the smallest details to her sister, who listened carefully and with a certain brightness in her eyes. 

Never interrupting Sara, but from time to time, holding her hand, or passing her hand on her shoulder, showing her that she was there and that she was proud of all the obstacles Sara had left behind.

The sisters spent the whole afternoon trying to choose clothes for Sara's date, who at one point was stressed out because she didn't know what to wear and sent a message to Ava, who just replied with 'I’m taking you to our place', making Sara's heart warm up even more and a smile come to her lips and not leave for the rest of the day. 

Laurel was angry when Sara said she would be content with jeans and a sleeveless blouse, she hoped Sara would wear a beautiful dress for the occasion, but didn't question, just being happy to see her sister so happy.

//

Sara looked at the clock on her phone, which said 7:58, and she already felt her breathing increase.

What if Ava had given up on the date? What if she realized that it had been a mistake to forgive Sara? What if-

The doorbell rang and in less than a second Sara ran and opened the door, making Ava laugh at the flustered image in front of her.

"Are you busy? I can come back later." The older one joked, leaning one of her arms against the portal and leaning a little towards Sara, who looked her up and down at least 5 times. Ava wasn't wearing anything special, just a ripped jeans and a gray long-sleeved shirt, but Sara couldn't help but smile knowing that she was there, all beautiful _as always_ for Sara, _only_ for Sara.

After the proper introductions between Laurel, Dinah and Ava, the latest and Sara finally left the house.

Ava opened the door for Sara, who thanked her in a funny tone and gave Ava a small kiss before getting in the car.

Along the way, Ava placed her hand on Sara's thigh, who placed one of her own hands on Ava's and they played with each other's fingers.

Ava finally stopped at one of the highest points in the city, which had a perfect view of the entire city below, but also a breathtaking view of the sky. She quickly opened the back of her truck, throwing some blankets and pillows that were in the back seat. And the two women lay down there, Sara with her head on Ava's chest, and her hands around her waist while Ava had one hand on Sara's waist and the other caressing her hair.

The were both looking at the sky, that was extremely pretty and full of stars.

There, just the two of them. Hands barely touching, hearts beating fast at the same rhythm and butterflies all over their stomachs, trapped in their own bubble. 

A shooting star crossed the sky and Ava smiled wildly and looked at Sara, who immediately told her she should be looking at the star, but Ava smiled and shook her head. 

"You’re the most warm and alive thing I’ve ever touched without getting burned."

Sara felt her cheeks blushing and looked away, hoping Ava wouldn’t noticed. But she did. She always did. 

"Look at me, Sara."

It took her all of her strength to level her eyes with the taller woman in front of her. And in the moment she did it, she realized there was nothing more pure and heart-warming than the look Ava gave her every single day. And realized how much she’d missed those eyes.

"I kept my wish inside your eyes." Ava completed, realizing that there was nothing more pretty than Sara blushing at her words. 

They stayed there for a while, enjoying a good and warm silence, until Sara decided to talk, while tracing her thumb over Ava’s cheek. 

"I’ve eternalized the glow of that star on my retina, the same way I did with the glow you have in your eyes every time you look at me." She found herself hesitating for a moment, but Ava’s look was enough for her. "I love you, too, Aves. I’ve always had, and always will."

Ava smiled at the words slipping out of her girlfriend’s mouth for the first time since they met again. 

She smiled, completely and hopeless in love. 

"I love you." She took Sara’s face in her hands and kissed her slowly, trying to show Sara how much she loved her. Barely Ava knew that her eyes alone were enough to make Sara know that they belonged together.

When they stopped the kiss, Sara put her head on the curve of Ava’s neck and whispered, as if telling a big secret.

"We’ll be okay, right?"

She felt anxious, her body trembling wanting the answer to be just one. The exactly one that Ava gave to her, because that’s what Ava always does, that’s why she’s perfect for Sara.

"We’ll be okay, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOO that was a roller coaster of emotions or what? I'm so glad I'm finally able to share this with you guys! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed. Let me know in the comments so I know what to keep and what to change in my next works, okay? Don't forget to leave kuddos and maybe share it with a friend? :) 
> 
> And don't forget: watch Legends of Tomorrow for clean skin! 
> 
> See you guys around.


End file.
